The Hammer Falls
by TGML Bandit
Summary: Tamriel is in shambles. Ulfric Stormcloak, the High King, has been murdered and the White-Gold concordant broken. The dragonborn has gone missing and a small group of travelers, led by Nazir, must travel around Hammerfell to avoid the Aldmeri Dominion. Little do they know of the divine's true plans for them. Most recently: Deetheekus finds himself alone in a dwarven ruin.
1. Yodukan

Nazir stood at the edge of the cliff.

The sand spread out wide before him.

When Stormcloak fell Skyrim erupted into chaos. Loyalest blamed the Empire for hiring an assassin instead of facing him in fair combat. The Imperials blamed the Aldmeri Dominion and the Aldmeri Dominion broke the White-Gold Concordant.

In any case... He could no longer remain. The Civil War had become more than just an uprising, but a continent-wide war. Not even the Listener could stop the chaos...

But the Redguards have protected their land well, keeping the Dominion from passing through and ravaging the local population. Nazir bid his Orcish traveling companions farewell and started down the mountain toward the mighty Alki'r. His road here had not been easy, he remembered the Listener bursting into the Sanctuary followed by four Stormcloak solders. He shouted at them to pack their things and flee. Nazir and Babbete fled through the secret entrance whereas Cicero refused to leave without the Nightmother. The last time Nazir had seen the Listener he was arguing with Cicero.

On his was down the mountain he found a small cave, he decided to camp here for the night. As he lit some of the firewood he carried in his pack he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Nazir slowly reached for his scimitar when a dog came limping into view. As the dog came closer to the fire Nazir noticed it only had three legs. Where its fourth leg should be there was a gaping wound still bleeding. As it approached Nazir he recognised it, Babbete decided to travel south to Cyrodil and hide in Anvil. Nazir decided to travel back to Hammerfell. Though he didn't want to, he knew it was safe. A few days into his journey west he had stumbled across a dog on the side of the road, beckoning him. He followed it to a shack with a dead man, presumably his previous owner. But Nazir's heart was hard and he left the dog in the shack, alone to find a different meal ticket. Either he was out of his mind, or his journeys with the Orcs have softened his heart. Nazir gestured the dog to his side by the fire, 'Here boy.' Nazir whispered as the dog limped towards him. The wound seemed to have been inflicted by Falmer weaponry, chitin shards sparkling in the light of the fire. Nazir applied some bandages and fed the dog some dried meat coated in a health poltuice. The dog sat beside Nazir and, in assurance he will be safe with Nazir.

The morning came quicker than Nazir expected. His body was still following the weather pattern of Skyrim, as such he was not ready for the intense day-time heat of the desert. He awoke with a start, scaring the dog as well. He looked down at his new traveling companion, who looked back at him with a hint of admiration in his eye. 'You're going to need a name.' Nazir said as he crouched to pet the dog, who returned the favour with a cheerful bark, 'How does Three-Dog sound to you?' The dog waged his tail, clearly understanding the joke. And so, with a new companion to travel with, Nazir began heading in the direction of Dragonstar.

The Alki'r was both beautiful, and unforgiving. The first encounter Nazir and Three-Dog had was with a crazed Necromancer. The Breton set a horde of undead Fennecs upon them, but they managed to fight them off and kill the source. The second problem the duo had was a passing Thalmor scout, and later the entire group. Nazir's scimitar sliced though the elves and Three-Dog, despite his injuries, managed to get his fair share of kills. Nazir cemented it in his mind to loot everything of value he could find; food, water and coin specifically. Along with some embellishments to his apparel, including leather pauldrons and boots, he once again set off with Three-Dog.

Four days had past and Nazir could see Dragonstar in the distance. He could not help but think of a warm bed and a mug of ale, maybe even a bowl of fennec soup. He set up camp and dosed off.

The rumbling woke Three-Dog first. The redguard woke to the sound of his hound barking at the ground. 'Three?' Nazir asked in confusion as the hound continued to bark at the ground. Suddenly the rumbling started again and without warning, a strange creature burst from the ground. It had the body of a dragon, but much smaller, a large dorsal fin and a gaping maw for a mouth. To fins either side and a set of strong legs and clawed arms, this was a Sand Shark. The creature lunged its massive claws at Nazir, who dodged them only just. He reached for his blade, it wasn't there. Nazir looked past the shark and noticed his scimitar by the tent. Between him and his weapon was the shark. The creature lunged at him again, catching onto the redguard's hood and revealing his black corn-rows. Nazir dived between the shark's legs and scrambled to his blade, just in time. He lifed the sword up and caught the monster off guard, striking its claws. The creature staggered as it drew its last breath as Nazir slit the shark's throat. Before them lay the dead body of a Sand Shark, which slowly turned to ash. Nazir had seen this phenomenon before, necromancy. The redguard look up to Dragonstar, it was about a few hours walk away. He decided to head straight for the city.

The city was massive. A huge wall separated the West from the East. Nazir entered the city and was greeted by a nordic guard. The man wore a helmet similar to those of Skyrim, except there was a cloth surrounding the bottom. Along with this his armour was also similar to the armour of your typical Skyrim guard, but with lighter cloth. He wielded a scimitar and shield bearing the insignia of two dragons facing away from each other, as in disgust. 'State your business here Yokudan,' the guard surprised Nazir with his use of word, calling him a Yokudan 'are you a traveller?'. 'I am simply passing through,' the redguard answered 'do you know of a place me and my companion can rest?' The guard looked down at the hound and for a few seconds Nazir could sense pity through the helmet. The guard looked up, 'You should go to the Cowering Scorpion,' the guard replied, sheathing his blade 'it is close to the Fighter's Guild. Can't miss it.' Nazir thanked the guard and him and Three-dog moved on.

The guard didn't lie. The Cowering Scorpion was marked by a statue of a giant scorpion, partially buried in sand. Nazir and Three-Dog entered the inn, the door just a simple blue cloth. The tavern was dusty, the heat creating a mystifying effect. Probably why there were so many artist here. As Nazir walked to the bar people shifted and stared at Three-Dog, who in turn cowered and stayed close to Nazir. Nazir eventually spent what seemed like an eternity heading to the bar. Everyone was staring at the three legged dog and the redguard dressed in red. Once they reach the bar Nazir sat and beckoned Three-Dog to join his side. 'How much for a room?' Nazir enquired as everyone stared. The bartender looked scared and was about to open his mouth when a guard walked into the tavern. 'Just give him a room,' Nazir took note that this was the same guard he met when he entered Dragonstar 'and stop staring at the poor fellow!' The Bar-keep hastened beneath his desk and produced a key with "5" written on it, presumable the room number. The crowd returned to their idle banter, some still stealing glances at the duo. The nord walked up to Nazir and removed his helmet as he sat beside him. He had a strong jaw, covered in thick mutton-chops. His golden hair was long, reaching to his shoulders. The eyes looked ancient, however, white iris and slightly pale pupil. 'I apologise of their behalf,' the man said 'they aren't the trusting type.' He gave the bartender a few coins and asked for two mugs of ale and a raw bit of meat. The bartender produced the requested and the nord gave the meat to Three-Dog. 'Name's Ylgar Curse-Maker,' the nord held out his hand to shake 'and before you ask, no, I won't curse you.' Nazir took Ylgar's hand 'Nazir,' he replied, 'and this is Three-Dog.' 'A bit of a mean joke don't you think?' Ylgar chuckled as he drew Three's attention from a Khajiit in the corner to his hands. 'He likes it.' Nazir explained. The Ylgar and Nazir spoke for a while, Three happily being pet by both. Ylgar used to be an adventurer, Nazir discovered, but when he came here joined the local Collage for Mages. After about a year Ylgar became the Archmage, but was taken out of the Collage when found researching how to curse arrows. He eventually managed to convince the captain of the guard to recruit him. 'What curse were you trying to make?' Nazir asked with genuine curiosity 'I was trying to make arrows that followed a specific body part,' Ylgar responded 'I was discovered when I tested my arrows on a mannequin the arrow flew away from me and towards the door.' Nazir was confused, so Ylgar explained further. 'The arrow flew into the marketplace and got a random adventurer in the knee.'

Nazir and Three-Dog thanked Ylgar and they parted ways. Ylgar asked for them to meet him upon the morrow and the arrangement was made. Nazir and the hound wandered towards their room, most of the patrons now accustom to the strange sight. Except a small khajiit, still cowering in the corner. Room 5 was hospitable enough, beds for both man and their hound. Nazir fell onto the bed as Three settled upon his own. Slowly, Nazir drifted off to sleep.

Nazir climbed up the mountain, his freezing body trying to reject any movement. That's when the Orcs found him. Nazir lay unconscious on a cliff, and the Orcs took him to Orsinium. Nazir awoke to the warm feel of fire, the sound of blacksmiths hammers in the distance and the appearance of an Orcish healer. 'You shouldn't have gone out alone,' the healer said with a tone of disappointment, 'You were out cold, lucky you didn't get frostbite.' The coarse voice of the Orc female was strangely soothing and soon Nazir fell back to sleep. The next day Orsinium was bustling with activity. Goblins traded their wares, Ogres battled in the arena and Orcs participated in both. Nazir even learned to appreciate the bards and their tribal music. Nazir was accompanied by Lorbul Shak, a goblin explorer, and Olfiml Gar, an orcish bard. He had met Lorbul and Olfiml in a tavern discussing a venture to Daggerfall in an attempt to change the world thoughts of goblins. Nazir decided join them until passage to Hammerfell presented itself. Over time Lorbul and Nazir became close friends and they bonded. Nazir's skills of assassination and sneaking came in handy as they travelled the tunnels, dispatching Falmer ambushes before they could think. Except one. While camping they were attacked. Nazir had been considering going with Lorbul to Daggerfall when the screaming of the Orcish Healer was heard. Nazir ran out to see Lorbul along with four other members of the group slaughtered by falmer. Nazir then made short work of the ambush; scimitar slicing the falmer's sightless heads off. The majority of the Gro-Norak, giant shaggy centipedes used as beasts of burden, were all slaughtered par one. The youngest and weakest.

Nazir woke sweating. His nightmares began that day, and persisted with cunning. He glanced down at Three, who was sound asleep. He got up and dressed himself; ready to head downstairs he woke Three-Dog. The tavern was the same as it was before, with the absence of the "Cowering Khajiit". Ylgar sat in deep debate with the inn-keeper about the properties of the enchanted mead Ylgar had supplied to attract more customers. As if the place wasn't crowded enough, Nazir thought to himself, the hound seemed to know his thoughts and silently agreed. 'Gentlemen.' Nazir called as he walked towards the pair. 'Me apologies on me be 'aver last ni't milord.' the bar-keep called with a hint of fear. 'No harm done, my good man,' Nazir said plainly as he turned to Ylgar 'so what was it you wanted?' Ylgar drained the last of his ale and set the tankard on the bar. 'I wanted to know if you planed on staying in Dragonstar.' the nord stated, seemingly perfectly sober. 'I will be out as soon as I restock on supplies,' Nazir answered 'why do you ask?' Ylgar's pale eyes lit with a certain light only seen when someone sees opportunity. 'I would like to join you, actually.' Ylgar suggested in a simple tone. Three-Dog started barking happily, startling a nearby khajiit. 'Three seems to like the idea,' Nazir gave the question consideration 'you better make yourself useful.' The nord blinked in surprise, 'In all honesty I expected you to say no,' Ylgar's surprise was obvious, 'but I will make myself useful.' The Curse-Maker demonstrated his abilities with frost magic, making a snow cone of his ale.

Outside the Cowering Scorpion there was a small market. Nazir and Ylgar bought some supplies and a new hood to replace the one ripped by the shark attack. In a few short hours they were out on the road again, Ylgar filing his resignation form and Three-Dog terrorising a khajiit. Their destination was a small village in the middle of the Alik'r, built around an oasis. Its name was Dwemer's Blood. The road was almost as treacherous as the wilderness, bandit and wild animals are just some of the problems that can be encountered. One night, as the group slept soundly, a hulking creature wandered into the campsite. The footsteps awoke them and they readied themselves for battle, but put their weapons away when the hound ran in wagging its tail. The creature, Nazir noted, was massive. It stood on four huge tree trunk like legs and had a large flat-toped body. 'What is that thing?' Nazir's question was directed at Ylgar, who was now stroking the beast. 'It's a Hill-Tortoise.' the nord answered. Nazir look at the beast and noticed the lack of a head, 'THAT, is a tortoise?'. 'They are used as beast of burden,' Ylgar explained 'this wee tyke must have been abandoned.' There was genuine pity in his eyes. Then he, not thinking, asked a childish question. 'Can we keep him?' Nazir pondered the idea, 'Can we ride him?' The beast answer the question himself, lowering to the ground to be climbed on. The group welcomed this creature into the party and went to sleep with a guardian that night.

The group awoke to a scorching sun. High above a hawk flew in the air, like an assassin about to attack its target. They mounted the beast, which Ylgar had named "Sandy" and moved on. After an hours ride they finally reached Dwemer's Blood. The small settlement seemed to have been built from the remains of a dwemer town. The golden hue of the dwarven metal and the redguard embellishments made the place seem like a repurposed skeleton. A large khaiit approached the party. As he got closer it became apparent that this was not khajiit, but akaviri. 'Greetings friends,' the tiger-like man said 'what brings you to my small village?' Nazir was confused, 'That is a good question,' he eventually answered 'one I would also ask of an akaviri.' 'I am no mere akaviri,' the tiger stated with a certain pride, 'I am Ka'Po'Tun!' He looked at the small party, expecting awe and was greeted by confused looks and a bored, three-legged hound.

The akakiri introduced himself as Do'mas. He inherited the town from a friend of his. Who was found in his burned down house, half melted. Do'mas showed the group around town. The arena, the airship and the castle were all grand structures. But the one place that Three-Dog took interest in was a little inn to the western side of the city called "Akaviri Rest". Do'mas told them he founded this place for akavir in Tamriel, but anyone was welcome. The interior was not inhabited by many Akaviri but rather a single monkey like creature playing a lute like instrument. The creature started singing. 'Dovakiin, Dovakiin. Nolag See-vol Swaren-' The monkey was interrupted by Do'mas, 'Dov, there is someone I would like you to meet!' His voice was hearty when he took a tankard of what seemed like blue wine from the bar. The monkey, Dov, stared at Do'mas with confused eyes. He look at the group, a redguard, a nord and a three legged dog. The monkey stood, 'Thuri?' he asked the khajiit-like akaviri. 'This is Nazir and Ylgar,' the tiger gestured to the group, 'and the small one is Three-Dog.' The monkey pointed to itself, 'Dov,' he said 'Ka'Tang Mo.' Nazir looked at the creature with a questioning look, but it was Do'mas who answered. 'My species religion revolves around transformation into a dragon,' as he spoke Ylgar listened intently 'the Ka in our name means "Dragon".' Nazir was still confused, Do'mas continued 'Dov adopted the religion,' Ylgar looked at Dov, who in turn nodded, 'in his attempt to transform he cursed himself, so he could only speak Draconic.' Nazir faked that he understood and asked the barman for a room, it had been a long day.

The cave stretched on for miles, darkness covering every corner. The sounds of falmer down the cave became louder with every step. But they couldn't stop, for fear of the beasts behind them catching up. They began to run until eventually. The darkness was penetrated by a piercing scream. As they walked deeper the cold body of an Altmer fell before them, drained of blood. Nazir held his lantern up and, to his horror, saw falmer looking creatures with bat wings and large canines pointing out of their mouths. There were hundreds of them, staring down at the small party, making small clicking noises. The company stared in horror as another corpse fell from the cave ceiling. As they stared they reaslised that the corpse was a member from their own company. One of the creatures dropped from its perch and landed perfectly on its feet. Then it screamed, louder than anything any of them had ever heard before. All the vampiric falmer swarmed around the company. They could barely fight as they were picked off one by one. The screams of the fallen sang from all directions, not one man, woman or beast of burden could say they got out without fear. Nazir and two orcs managed to escape the massacre, hearing the screams of their fellows slowly die out.

Nazir awoke sweating, but colder than ice. He opened the curtains to behold a bright light. He had over-slept, it seemed. As he dressed himself he could not help hearing the screams of his fallen company. This shall torment him for days to come. The inn's appearance had barely changed, save for Ylgar speaking with Do'mas. Dov sat in a corner, playing his instrument and singing that strange song. Three-Dog seemed to be in deep debate with a passing tabby cat. When Ylgar saw Nazir there was the slight look of fear in his eyes, then he beckoned him over. 'We have a problem,' the nord was obviously very nervous 'we may have been robbed blind last night.' At this Nazir tried, and failed, not to throw his mug of ale at the wall. 'But don't worry,' the nord was hasty with this 'Do'mas has an idea!' Nazir turned to the tiger-man. 'Dov has been looking for partners to join him in the arena,' the tiger was not very subtle, 'the reward is over 100 000 septims.' Do'mas went on to explain that Dov required it to fund his research and that there would be plenty left over. Nazir pondered this for a short time, this could be fun. 'Deal.'


	2. Ka'Tang Mo

The arena was big and golden. It had flags and banners all along the walls and roof.

It resembled a grand cathedral from the outside, but from the inside there was blood all over the walls. The trio of Tang Mo, Redguard and Nord posed a strange sight. The nord, adorned in battle mage armour supplied by the Battle Master, was practicing his frost magic on a mannequin. The tang mo, wielding a large wooden rod, was meditating whilst sitting on the point of his weapon. And the redguard sat in shadows, waiting for the battle to begin.

There was a loud voice 'Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen,' the Ka'Po'Tun's voice was obvious 'Today, we have a brand new team, ripe for battle.' There was a cheer as the crowd heard the news.

'Now let's pit these new contenders off against,' this pause was obviously for dramatic effect, 'the dreaded acrobats, The Gino Brothers!' There was a ring of both cheers and boos. 'Because of the new guys, we will go over the rules.' Do'mas held up a scroll, 'You must kill your enemies to win, you cannot loot your enemy's corpse and you cannot leave the arena until one team is dead.' At the word dead a roar of cheer came from the crowd, clearly they liked violence.

'The newest team,' Do'mas held his hand in the direction of their gate. 'The Blades! Featuring the Redguard, Nazir. The Nord, Ylgar Curse-Maker. And the Ka'Tang Mo, Dov!' The crowd rung with excitement.

'They combat the Gino-Brothers,' he pointed at the other gate, 'Gino, Machiavelli and Wagino!' The crowd was riddled with various cheers and boos.

'Warriors,' the teams readied themselves, 'FIGHT!'

Wagino readied a crossbow and launched a volley of bolts in Ylgar's direction. Ylgar cast a spell and all the bolts stopped in mid-air, then turned and went straight for Wagino's knee.

Gino's sword swung at Nazir, but before it hit he disappeared. Gino looked from left to right in fear and was met by a scimitar to the back, Nazir slowly materialising after the kill.

Machiavelli and Dov slowly spun around each other, their staves colliding. The clash of wood and iron made deafening sounds, causing Nazir and Ylgar to block their ears.

'You fight well,' Machiavelli started 'but not well enough.'

He proceeded to trip up Dov and plunged his stave towards the monkey's chest.

'FUS, RO DAH!' Dov screamed, the acrobat went flying towards Ylgar. The nord froze him and jumped out of the way as Nazir shattered Machiavelli with the pommel of his sword.

Everyone stared at Dov, who in turn just sat on his rod Nazir heard him muttering 'Zu Ni Med Hiu'. The silence went on for what seem like hours before Do'mas broke the silence.

'The Blades Win!' he screamed with a slight hint of relive in his voice. The crowd cheered, chanting their names in unison. Ylgar seemed ecstatic about having his name chanted, taking full opportunity to show off his magic. Nazir just wanted to humour the audience so he downed another invisibility potion and left. Dov continued meditating until he seemingly floated off, an actual fact Nazir carrying a sleeping monkey to the bloodworks. As Ylgar began to make it rain ice he noticed the absence of his fellows and awkwardly ran into the bloodworks.

The team was cleaned and ready for more action, devastating other teams. Three-Dog and Sandy occasionally saw them, and their rooting was heard over the arena wall. Teams like the Daggerfall Covenant and the Ebonheart Pact. Eventually the day wore off and they went to rest, spending time with Sandy and Three-Dog. Nazir was curious, 'Dov?'

The monkey looked up. 'Can you actually communicate with us in a way we understand?'

Dov seemed to ponder the idea and gave a shrug before going back to his stew, clearly this would go nowhere. They kept silent until Ylgar, with more curiosity, asked a question on everyone's minds:

'How did you do that?' his voice was course and he was obviously nervous of touching the subject.

Dov sighed, clearly expecting this question. 'Thu'um.' his answer was simple.

'Shouting?' Ylgar was in shock 'How?'

'I taught him!' Do'mas made, what he thought it was a grand entrance. He swung around a chair and grabbed a mug of sujama. 'We are both training to become dragons, remember.' There was hint of distain in his voice, silencing Ylgar before he could claim transformation is a stupid aspiration. They looked at Dov who, in turn, looked at them. He then closed his eyes and muttered to himself 'Zu Ni Med Hiu', stealing a glance at Ylgar.

The arena was making the group famous in the small town, and it was not long before people started coming to see the "Mighty Blades" fight. Nazir was partially amused by the idea of being applauded for your skill as an assassin. It reminded him of that time he stole Cicero's journal. He reminisced of those times in the sanctuary, driving Cicero madder than he already was. Those nights were relatively sound compared to other times, the fame made him forget, he supposed.

After defeating the eighth group the "Blades" didn't fight for a while , everyone was probably too scared. Success smell like honey to Ylgar, a refreshing change from being a guard shunned by his disliked the traditional nord approach to combat, swing an axe at something you don't like. Now he could fight how he wanted, use magic to make someone swing their own axe at someone they do like.

Ylgar commonly said could he drink heavily and stay sober forever, so the locals tried to test that. Needless to say they were proven wrong as Ylgar drunk every challenger under the table. Except Dov, who enlisted a stale-mate as they both seemed to have the constitution of Sanguine. Eventually they got bored and Ylgar went to bed, however stayed up until everyone was gone. Dov broke his stillness when even the bartender had left.

Dov swiftly and quietly left the small town, under the nose of even Do'mas. Twenty minutes out he found what he was looking for, a small dwarven cottage. The cottage looked like a tiny ruin, similar to the storehouses of Skyrim's ruins. The interior contained a small stone bed; two chairs, a table, a small fireplace and some shelves. But the most prominent feature was a lexicon, displaying runes resembling dragons and sailing ships. Dov sat on one of the chairs and lifted the lexicon, turning it over in his hand. He had been coming here for months, studying the secrets of this lexicon. He held the lexicon to his lips, 'Ofan Him Minwlage to me.' As Dov slipped into the common speak the world around him seemed to blacken as the lexicon opened and drew him in. He closed his eyes and opened them to a bright world.

Rolling hills, green grass and blue skies.

Dov took a deep breath and look around, this place was always so tranquil to him. As he wandered he eventually found what he was looking for, a small jetty sticking out of a cliff.

The jetty seemed to be made of stone, baring heavy resemblance to dwarven ruins. Dov smiled to himself. The first time he came here, he thought he was dead. Dov climbed the small stair case and took the elevator up. As he got off he saw a familiar face.

'Dov!' an elf had said with a tone of relief. The elf was tall and pale. Her ears were larger than most elves and she sported an ornate robe and head piece. 'Bluthanch!' The two embraced each other. Dov broke away, 'So how is my favourite dwarf?' there was a cheeky grin on the Tang Mo's face. The dwemer back-handed him, then quickly stuck her nose up. 'I am a dwemer counsellor!' she was holding back a tremendous laugh, 'You shall address me properly!' There was a silence before the two burst out laughing.

'When will the ship be here?' Dov look at the sky, squinting as he surveyed the area. 'It should be here in about an hour, maybe two.'

'Then we have plenty of time to catch up!' Dov sat on a metal chair. 'What have you been doing while I was gone?'

The land spread wide as Bulthanch and Dov talked discussing matters relating to Nirn and Dwemer's Retreat. In the distance a loud rumbling began and soon enough a large flying ship came into view. It docked at one of the jetties and set a bridge to the dock. Multiple dwemer climbed out of the ship. Some short, some tall, but most noticeable of all was the one in a large hat. The elf walked up to Dov and smiled.

'Come aboard monkey!' the elf laughed heartily, 'And while you're at it you can help me test the mead!' Dov laughed and stepped onto the ship.

'Always a pleasure,' Dov grabbed a ready cup of mead 'Radac.' The big elf laughed some more and downed his mead. 'Do you remember the time?' Radac was slightly drunk 'That I was a ghost?' Dov searched his memory, failing to find anything. And even then his is simply drunk.

'You have said a hundred times!' Bulthanch sighed 'You helped some dark elf kill a demon, we know!' Radac was taken aback. They remained silent as the ship took off but after a few seconds, they all laughed. 'Captain!' Radac spun around to see one of his crewmen. The elf ran up to him and pointed forward, 'Pirates!' Radac's eyes widened as he grabbed a telescope and looked out. Sure enough there were two pirate ships heading their way.

'Arm the guns!' The crew were squabbling about as they loaded the cannons. The two ships were getting closer, and more intimidating as they say screaming daedra and dwemer, all dressed in patchwork clothing. 'Prepare to broadside!' The ships wrapped around each other and a fight ensued. Radac grabbed at a contraption strapped to his leg and aimed it as an imposing dremora. With a large bang the contraption shot a spray of metal at the creature. Radac grabbed at a longer version of what he was using and threw it at Dov, who caught it with ease.

'It's a gun!' Radac screamed as he planted his sword into a passing pirate. 'Point it at a pirate and pull the little stick.' Dov followed out these orders and was surprised at the result. A small metal ball bearing shot out of the end and planted itself in the chest of a daedroth. The thing was down in an instant. Dov continued this and took several pirates down. An elf swung an axe at Dov who guarded with the gun. The axe glowed white and sliced the thing clean. Dov pointed it at the elf and pulled the trigger, blowing out his insides.

'Take down their ship!' Dov heard this cry and boarded one of the pirate ships. After dispatching a few scamps he was inside the hull. Dov searched around until he found a series of moving gears, powered by a glowing core. Dov shot the core and ran out, just making it to his ship as the other fell. He ran towards the other. A daedroth was standing in his way.

Dov aimed at the beast and pulled the trigger. Click! The beast swung his arm and knocked Dov to the left. Radac ran to his and gave him a small bag.

'Put these in here!' he gestured to a little hole with a lid. He then handed him a soul gem. 'Use this on it to!' In as suddenly as he came he was back to fighting off the invaders. Dov reloaded his gun and ran back to the other ship. He tried to open the door, it was locked. Dov tried to kick the door down, to no avail. He pointed his projectile to the handle and shot. The door when flying open, knocking down a cowardly scamp. As he ran to the core he encountered a hulking creature. The thing swung an oversized axe at Dov, whom dodged it and met the beast with a bullet to the heart. He took out the core and ran outside. Awaiting him where a host of elves, all pointing guns at him.

'On my mark!' the largest one cried, Dov knew he couldn't escape whilst he still remained on this plane. Dov fondeled his pack as the tall elf cried 'Aim!' Dov found what he was looking for and brought it up to his mouth. 'Take me back!' he wispered. The lexicon opened and started spinning in Dov's hand. 'Fire!' the world turned black. Voices wispered but nothing that Dov could make out. Soon after, he passed out.

Dov awoke in the small ruined cottage. In his hands were the shattered remnants of the lexicon, and the gun. Dov looked at the technology in his hand, this might be useful. Dov looked out the window and saw only a few hours was to come until dawn. Dov fell onto the stone bed, unaware of the bruises he just inflicted upon himself. He lay there for a while, until finally, he fell asleep.


	3. Dovah

Three-Dog barked loudly, waking Ylgar from a dream he wished had continued. The nord climbed out of bed and dress himself in his armour, ready for another day. Ylgar sat in a chair and flung ice spears at a training dummy.

He would probably have to pay for that.

Nevertheless he continued flinging ice at the dummy, not quite ready to head down.

As he turned the wooden man into a glorified pin-cushion, he heard commotion down stairs. As the commotion got louder, he grew more curious. Ylgar decided he had damaged the training dummy and headed to the stairs. As he walked Ylgar heard a large bang, fearful of what happened he ran down.

Ylgar was view be Dov holding something looking like a staff. Dov was pointing the thing at a cowering khajiit.

'He stole my skooma!' the khajiit cried at he clutched a wound in his arm; 'He stole it and gave it to the aldmer!'

The khajiit was perfectly stoned, the nord thought. Ylgar looked up at Dov,

'What is that thing?' he asked in a voice betraying his overwhelming curiosity. The monkey man looked at Ylgar, then looked at the gun, and then back to Ylgar.

He hadn't spoken the name of this weapon in the tongue of dragons as of yet.

'AhGaarAl.' the monkey answered, Hunter-Unleash-Destroyer. Dov found this quite a long translation for such a small word, but it sounded impressive all the same. Ylgar stared at the AhGaarAl, bewildered by its exoticness. Ylgar's curiosity got the better of him, he reached at the thing.

Dov retaliated, hitting Ylgar across the room with a whip of his tail. Nazir walked in as this happened, now confused but slightly amused. Nazir walked to the nordic mage and lifted him up.

'I assume you did something wrong?' Nazir asked, smirking slightly.

'He has some magical stick or something,' Ylgar was still slightly oozy from last night's binge, 'he calls it an AhGaarAl.' Nazir looked at Dov, holding the object defensively.

'It's dwarven,' Nazir explained, the Listener liked exploring the ruins between missions, 'and you should not take it from Dov.'

Nazir knew all too well the consequence of taking a dwarven object from an obsessive collector. The Listener made sure no-one forgot that. Nazir shivered at the thought of what happened to that Initiate. Ylgar looked into Dov's eyes; all he saw was sadness and anger.

Do'mas waltzed through the door, clearly expecting some form of applause.

'You have a new challenger!' Do'mas announced, unfolding a scrap of paper. 'The Blades to fight tonight!'

'Who are we fighting?' Ylgar asked, curious as to if anyone had thought to use fire against him.

'A group of three Argonian prisoners,'Do'mas quickened his voice as he spoke the details, fearful of Ylgar's sudden anger at the word "prisoners" 'They have taken a deal to kill you lot in exchange for freedom.'

Nazir looked at the Ka'Po Tun questionably, before shrugging and picking up a pint of ale. The battle was to be within eight hours and Ylgar spent this time preparing. After spending some time with Sandy and Three-dog he trained until his spears would pierce even malachite. After seven hours of intense training, shooting spears at metal, he decided he was ready. The field was seemingly bloodier than when they last stood. These argonians must have had some training. As the three walked to the arena the crowd grew louder. They entered the arena to see three argonians, all stitched in more places than seemingly possible.

'Welcome to the Arena!' a familiar voice shouted from the box. 'Today, The Blades fight again!' The crowd roared, screaming and shouting in excitement. 'They will be fighting a trio of argonian prisoners, charged with killing the blades for their freedom!' Anticipation was in high rise. The argonians started banging their weapons together. One wielded a small dagger and pickaxe. Another was equiped with an ornate staff, most likely elven. The third was equipped with a black bow, but of dwarven make. "Fight!" Do'mas screamed.

Ylgar threw a spear of ice at the archer. The archer dodged the spear and released a volley of arrows across the whole arena. All the combatants swore as they narrowly managed to dodge the arrows. Dov lifted the Ahgaaral and shot at the mage, whom slowed time and smacked Nazir with his staff. As time sped up again the pick wielder threw his dagger at Dov, whom shot the dagger out of the air. Nazir brought his knife to the pick wielder's throat.

'Deetheekus!' one of the argonians screamed. Nazir froze. He removed the Argonian's face mask to reveal someone he knew. The Listener had spoken of this argonian, even took him into the sanctuary. Nazir slowly lifted his dagger from Deetheekus' throat.

'You know the Listener?' Nazir asked the argonian as he backed away. The argonian called his accomplices to stop.

'You know of the Dark Brotherhood?' the lizard man asked. Nazir took off his hood. 'You?' The two shared a moment of realisation. A reunion of the family.

'I don't remember you joining.' Nazir pointed out. At this point the crowd was confused and Do'mas was quickly getting angry.

'I joined here,' the argonian gestured to the land, 'in Hammerfell.' A large booming sound infiltrated the conversation.

'Why did you stop fighting?' Do'mas's voice screamed, Dov lifted his ahgaaral to shoot an argonian but Ylgar grabbed it and shook his head. Dov lowered his ahgaaral and nodded.

'Nii los him klov.' Dov said to Ylgar, even though he knew he would not understand.

'What are you waiting for?' Do'mas screamed into the arena, 'I payed you to kill them you stupid lizards!' Nazir looked up. Do'mas had already payed these men to kill them?

'Treachery!' Ylgar called out, 'You were trying to kill us all this time?' Dov looked at his master in terror.

'I needed to kill Dov!' Do'mas screamed 'He was a threat to when I turn!' Do'mas started to grow. His fur turned to scales. He jumped from his box as his arms turned to wings.

'This was a fun distraction.' Do'mas' voice slowly deepened and sounded more like grunts. 'But now I have run out of patience!' Do'mas dragon form had completed. Wings spanning half the arena and glossy orange scales. Do'mas grabbed the mage argonian and swallowed him whole. He turned to Dov and spat fire at him. Ylgar jumped in the way and used a ward. It broke almost immediately but managed to stagger the beast. Nazir picked up the pickaxe and tossed it at Deetheekus, who caught it and plunged it into one of Do'mas's wings. The dragon screeched and spread his wings, sending the argonian flying. Ylgar shot a ball of green energy at the flying lizard and he guided him safely to the ground. The archer argonian let off a few arrows before being charred by Do'mas's breath. As the others fought the dragon, Dov just stood in shock.

His master, his teacher had wanted to kill him all this time? Dov was nothing but a threat?

Dov's confusion was interrupted by a tail to the chest, slamming the monkey against the wall. Dov spat blood and stood up. He had been betrayed by the one he trusted most. Dov picked up his ahgaaral and pointed it at the giant lizard. His aim was shaken, Dov needed to wait until the head stopped moving. As Dov aimed Nazir, Ylgar and Deetheekus battled the terrible beast. Ylgar sent volley after volley of ice spear, which barely penetrated the dragon's scales. Nazir climbed onto it and tried to slash at Do'mas's wings. The argonian threw his pick at the beast head. Do'mas lowered his head and chomped onto the pick. Deetheekus reached into his pocket to reveal a small scroll. He ran over to Dov and pushed it into his hands.

'The Listener gave me this,' he explained as Dov opened the scroll. The words glowed a deep blue and Dov felt a power rising from within him. 'It is a part of his essence!'

Instantly Dov knew what to do. He lifted the ahgaaral, and he screamed.

'Vahzah Dovah Ediin!'

The energy from the shout was infused with the ahgaaral. It started to glow white. The thing started to move without Dov's consent, following the dragon's head. Do'mas stopped moving for a second.

_Bang!_

All the energy from the shout was transferred to the shot. The deafening noise scattered across all of Dwemer's Blood and probably further. As the deafening roar of the shot was made, Do'mas's head was reduced to a messy mass of blood. As the beast fell, Dov had lost all recollection of how to do that again. A silence pursued, followed by a waved of cheers. The argonian and redguard looked at each other, they had much to discuss. Ylgar went to inspect the bow of the archer argonian, which had a strange quality to it. Dov breathed heavily before collapsing on the floor. Nazir carried him out as Ylgar and Deetheekus carried out the weapons of the fallen argonians. On their way out, Ylgar kicked the carcass.

They were away from Dwemer's Blood. Dov and Deetheekus had joined Nazir, Ylgar, Three-dog and Sandy on their travels. As they travelled on Sandy's back, they all kept with their usual business. Nazir and Deetheekus were discussing the Dark Brotherhood in their own tent, in hushed voices in an attempt not to alert the other. Ylgar and Three played with each other. But Dov just sat in his tent, meditating. The past week had been the most eventful part of all their time in Hammerfell. After leaving the town, Nazir plotted a course Taneth, then to Gilano. At Gilano they planned to take ship to Stros M'kai, where the last Dark Brotherhood sanctuary in all of Hammerfell resided. Ylgar planned to read in the newly established grand library, while Dov held no concern for what to do. The journey took them deep into the Alik'r. Through the desert there were many dangers. The group had faced off sand sharks and great beast alike. But one night, three miles from their first destination, a man entered the camp.

Deetheekus woke up to find himself in a large stone room, lined with golden metal. As he sat up he saw a sword and a shield, as well as his pick. He looked around before a dwarven sphere approached him.

'Hello,' the machine's voice was that of a male altmer, 'I want to play a game.'

My apologies for the bad quality of this chapter. I have been having a lot on my mind and inspiration is running dry. Coupled with personal problems my writing will probably not be as good as usual. I also apologies for my bad writing when it comes to the traveling part.


End file.
